gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Weird Sisters
The Weird Sisters are three of the Children of Oberon. They are avatars of Fate. History Luna, Phoebe, and Seline, collectively known as the Weird Sisters, were born on Avalon. When the Children of Oberon abandoned Avalon, Oberon left the Weird Sisters on a barge offshore to guard the island. In 995, the Magus, Princess Katharine Tom, Finella and Mary came to Avalon to escape the wrath of Constantine, and the Magus used the the three sisters' magic against them, transforming them into barn owls. Nearby, these events were viewed by the Archmage and his past self, having come into existence through the paradoxical use of the Phoenix Gate. The former reverted the sisters to their humanoid forms. He offers an alliance to them since they failed in their duty and thus are banished from Avalon. Therefore, they would be able to get revenge on the humans and their gargoyles in order to exact their revenge. He advises them to wait, telling them to guide the lives of Demona and Macbeth so that they may conquer Avalon. The Sisters remind him of Oberon's law, not to interfere directly in mortal affairs; the Archmage points they have to simply bend the law, not break it. Therefore, by having an indirect part in their pawns' lives, they would not be breaking the law. He then asks that they watch out for the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate, which perplexed the Sisters, as he already had those items; he vanishes, stating that he didn't acquire those items until he met them. and Macbeth.]] The Weird Sisters are heavily involved with the lives of Demona and Macbeth, appearing before them in different forms. During Macbeth's youth, the Weird Sisters appeared to Demona, influencing her to save him. Years later, they again appeared to Demona, leading her to the Hunter, putting her in a position to be saved by Macbeth. Eventually, the Sisters managed to have them for a partnership to defeat the second Hunter. Using a spell, they bounded their lives together, causing Macbeth to be middle-aged and Demona to regain her youth. Before departing, they give Macbeth an orb and inform him that Duncan, the second Hunter and king of Scotland, ordered his father's death. Thus, Macbeth was able to defeat the usurper by causing him to shatter the orb, thus killing him. When Duncan's son, Canmore, became the next Hunter, he learned that both Demona and Macbeth were linked and when one dies, the other dies. However, his information was incomplete, for the Weird Sisters appeared before his enemies, with Gruoch present, revealing that they can only die when they kill each other and thus both are immortal. In 1996, the Sisters are present for the City of Stone events, in which Demona uses a spell to cause all of New York's citizens to turn to stone at night. They subtly guide Goliath to stopping her. They also tried to make Demona let go of her pain of losing her clan and admit her mistakes in order to give the code for a timer and convinced Macbeth not to go through with his revenge. They then take the two away, when next time, they have both Macbeth and Demona keep Manhattan Clan busy while they steal the items the Archmage asked them to get. They then present the artifacts to the Archamge's past self, thus fulfilling his ascent to power. Characteristics The Weird Sisters typically appear as three beautiful women, identical in every way, except for their hair color. Like other Children of Oberon, the sisters can alter their appearances, sometimes appearing as children, models, old hags, or withered gargoyles. Creator Greg Weisman has stated that each of the three has a distinct personality. The dark-haired one, Selene, represents fury; the gold-haired one, Phoebe, represents grace; the silver-haired one, Luna, represents fate. Powers and abilities Known powers of the Weird Sisters are: *Teleporting *Summoning objects (Seline's orb) *Growing to immense sizes *Turning others into animals *Energy blasts *Illusion casting *Spell casting *Freezing *Flying *Shapeshifting *Energy lightnings Quotes * Phoebe:"Oberon will not be pleased." *Seline:"He intrusted us to guard the gates of Avalon." *Luna:"And now we are banished from that fair isle by a magician's varlet tricks." *Phoebe:"Taking your rest, grandfather? Or have you chosen this place to be your grave?" *Magus:"I knew yuo would come here." *Seline:"You are no match for us." *Luna:"There is no future for you." *Phoebe:"Is this how you defeat us?" *Seline:"No piece of wood can harm us." *Luna:"And you have no magic here." *Phoebe:"You hurt us, sorcerer!" *Luna:"You steal power from the land of our birth." *Phoebe and Seline:"You will suffer!" *Phoebe:"You see, Mylord." *Luna:"We spoke truth." *Seline:"Humans and gargoyles profane your kingdom." Appearances Category:Children of Oberon Category:Magic Category:Magic-wielders